


A Kiss Isn't A Kiss

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's upset with Fraser over a kiss.<br/>"All I care about is why you had your tongue down that guy’s throat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Isn't A Kiss

“You mind telling me _what the hell_ that was all about?” Ray Kowalski ground out as he stepped into the dimly lit apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Fraser plugged in the chili pepper lights after tossing his keys into the maple leaf bowl on the counter. “What _‘what’_ was about?” he asked clearly confused as he turned to face his furious partner. Before him, Ray had his arms folded across his chest, an angry scowl gracing his features.

“ _Do not_ give me that bullshit. You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” Kowalski stepped up to Fraser and jabbed him in the chest with a pointed finger. “I saw you. So, don’t even try denying it.”

“I’m not denying anything. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fraser brushed Ray’s finger from his chest and stepped around him. “And could you keep your voice down? You’ll wake the neighbors. It is four in the morning after all.” He picked up the teapot from the stove and moved to the sink to fill it with water.

“I don’t fucking care about the neighbors. All I care about is _why_ you had your tongue down that guy’s throat.”

Fraser dropped his head forward and chuckled. He couldn’t help himself. “ _That’s_ what has you all worked up? I was just doing my job.”

Ray was becoming more pissed off as the seconds passed. “Your _job_ isn’t to play tonsil hockey with some guy. You think that’s funny _how_?”

“Ray, need I remind you, I’m undercover? You _think_ I want to be wearing these leather pants?” Fraser clicked on the stove burner and turned to see Ray raising a pointed finger in his direction again.

“Need I remind _you_ , you have a boyfriend?”

Fraser stepped forward and gently grabbed Ray’s finger before he could jab him again. “I should think you would be glad it was me kissing him and not the other way around.”

“Yeah, because that’s different _how_?” Ray snatched his finger out of Fraser’s firm grasp and headed for the bedroom. He returned with a pillow and chucked it in Fraser’s direction. “ _You_ can sleep on the couch.”

Fraser stood shell shocked in the entrance to the kitchen, clutching his pillow. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m very serious.” Ray folded his arms defiantly against his chest and blocked the bedroom doorway. “You want to stick your tongue down some random guy’s throat. You can fucking sleep on the couch.”

“It wasn’t some random guy, Ray. He happened to be our suspect. ” Fraser tossed his pillow on the couch as he approached Ray. “Do you remember what our victim told us?”

Ray shook his head. The only thing he could remember was watching from the bar while Fraser had the muscular blond guy pinned to the wall playing tonsil hockey with him.

“He told us, the man who assaulted him had lavender vanilla flavored lip balm on. He could remember tasting it when the man was kissing him during the assault.”

“What the hell does that have to do with _who_ was kissing _who_ back there at the bar?”

“I needed to kiss him to see if he was indeed our suspect. Besides,” Fraser dared to place both hands on Ray’s face. When Ray didn’t resist under his touch he continued. “If I’m kissing him, _like this_ ,” Fraser leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ray’s.

Ray moaned into his partner’s mouth and voluntarily opened his mouth allowing Fraser access. Dammit, he could never resist Fraser when he put his lips on him.

Fraser slipped his tongue inside and began to explore. He pulled back and broke for air. Leaning his forehead against Ray’s, he licked his lips and gave up a wicked grin. “You’rebreathing kind of heavy there, Ray.”

“Yeah well,” Ray let out a shaky breath, “you have that effect on me.”

“I see. So, if I kiss him like that,” he repeated, “I’m in control and therefore able to hopefully retrieve the information I am after.” He wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and turned them so he was now plastered against the wall under Ray’s weight. “However, if I let him kiss _me_ …” Fraser nodded, giving Ray permission to continue the kiss. “Then, I give up all control I have over the situation.”

Ray pressed Fraser into the wall, worked his hands into his hair and kissed him hard. He could feel Fraser’s body relax and surrender under his touch. Finally, he relented, “Okay, you don’t have to sleep on the couch. There is a difference.” Ray fingered the zipper of the leather pants. “You need help out of these?” he quirked a grin.

“Absolutely,” Fraser responded with enthusiasm. He pushed off the wall with a foot, snatched his pillow off the couch and led Ray to the bedroom, without ever breaking their shared kiss.


End file.
